Astro Boy Goes to the WBC
Astro: Hello my Sexy Faggots, my Name is Astro Boy '''and today im going to the '''Westboro Baptist Church, Located in Topeka, Kansas. when i get to the Church, there will be no line so i'll just walk in, later when im inside, i see people consisting of Old Farts, i will sit down in one of the Chairs and listen to the Old Fart Preacher Fred Phelps '''talk about Faggots, and how they are going to hell for about 5 hours straight, then i will start to get bored and start masturbating to Sexual fantasies of me and '''Pico '''from Boku no Pico and then one of the old farts sitting near me will call be a Faggot for no reason at all, so i will then be Ass Raping him like Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah take my 200 mile long screwdriver, you Old fuck! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha that was swell! the entire congregation will become outraged and will call me a faggot and say that i am going to hell, to which i will respond by saying that i have already gone to hell, and have started the flames with my delicious tapioca that is a wonderful place for Gays, then i will begin brutally Ass-raping the rest of the congregation like Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Suck in my Mastidonic 200 mile long cock, Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah im turning you gay, Hahahahahahahahahahahahah now you will have to picket yourselves Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah that was swell! after i had brutally raped the congregation, notice that fred phelps and his family will be missing, so i will be going to a funeral which will happen to be the funeral of a vietnam war vetran, and i will find them picketing, Fred Phelps will be noticing me and will say '''Fred Phelps: Ohnoez it's Astro Boy from those Chinese Cartoons, Astro: '''then i will respond with WTF? it's Japan, not China you old Fucking hypocrite! and he will respond with '''Fred: Oh thats too Bad, because your gonna Die in hell anyway along with that Dead Soldier! Astro: This will piss me off so much that i will Fuck the Entire male Phelps Family, like Hahahahahahahahahahah take my 200 mile long one Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah How dare you Picket a funerals of Soldiers and Gays Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah they died so you would have the right to picket their funerals Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah you should be kissing there feet, just how like your kissing my Erect Pipe Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah the only people going to Hell, Are You! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Shoving the picket Signs up my Ass like Dildis Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah get ready to cum all over you like Sosoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah that was swell! the Entire Phelps Family will be dead from being brutally Ass raped, except for fred phelps, who will be Very alive so i will Ass fuck him like Hahahahahahahahahahahahah Feel the Burn of my 200 mile long Cock you Homophobic Peice of Shit Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah the Family of the Old soldier are Applauding me Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah so are the people driving by Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah even God is Applauding Hahahahahahahahahah fucking your ass is sweller than swell Hahahahahahahahahahahah that was swell! Fred: No! Not the Peinis IT BURNS! (Explodes into an Oblivion) Astro: Everyone will Cheer and praise me for fucking the Phelps Fucktards and all the Cheers will turn me on so i will Honorably Rape them like Hahahahahahahahahahah Dropping a cleveland steamer in your mouth Hahahahahahahahahahahahhaha Drink my pee Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Suck in my 200 mile long cock Hahahahahahahahaha here comes the cum Sosoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi that was swell, well that really sounds poopy Cum Swell! i think i will go to the Westboro baptist church now! goodbye my sexy faggots! THE END Category:Transcrips